


[Podfic] Standing on the Edge Believing

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bodyswap, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's) If you could be anyone else in MCR for a day, who would you pick and why? They all answered the question, and they all learned an important lesson. Be careful what you wish for, because sometimes it comes true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Standing on the Edge Believing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Standing on the Edge Believing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/316048) by [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/pseuds/turps). 



Cover Art provided by davincis_girl.

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Standing%20on%20the%20Edge%20Believing.zip) | **Size:** 109.2 MB | **Duration:** 01:59:36
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012063006.zip) | **Size:** 66.2 MB | **Duration:** 01:59:36

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Hosting courtesy of [the audiofic archive](audiofic.jinjurly.com) and [](paraka.dreamwidth.org>paraka</a>.%20%E2%99%A5)
> 
> Cover art made by the fantastic [](ao3.org/users/davincis_girl>davincis_girl</a>.)


End file.
